The present invention relates to a louvre construction for the rear window of an automobile.
It is common in automobile designs to provide a substantially large rear window area. Such a rear window area permits heat build up in the vehicle which can be objectionable especially during the warm seasons. Louver structures have been used on rear windows to minimize such heat build up and in fact have been and are being used for the latter reason as well as other reasons including greater privacy, rear passenger comfort (again from the sun), etc.
The present invention is an improved rear window louver construction which can be readily removed for cleaning of the rear window or for storage during colder weather. The improved rear window louver permits the continued use of rear window windshield wipers.
The louvre of the present invention is a simple construction which lends itself to easy assembly and also to provide compact "knock down" packaging.
The louvre design of the present invention has significant versatility and can with slight modification accommodate the different shapes of various rear windows. In fact in one embodiment the louver design of the present invention can be used on rear windows of the wrap-around type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a louver construction for the rear window of an automobile which permits use of rear window windshield wipers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a louver construction which is readily removable from the rear window.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a louvre of a simple construction which lends itself to easy assembly and to compact "knock down" packaging.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a louver design which can be readily adapted to rear windows of varying shapes and contours.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved louvre construction for rear windows of automobiles.